Digital Rights Management (DRM) refers to techniques that are used to protect content, such as by controlling or restricting the use of digital media content on electronic devices. One characteristic of DRM is that it can bind the media content to a given machine or device. Thus, a license that pertains to a particular piece of content and which defines rights and restrictions associated with the piece of content will typically be bound to the given machine or device. As a result, a user will not typically be able to take the piece of content and move it to another machine in order to playback the content.
There are some technologies that permit DRM-protected content to be moved to other machines to enable playback of the content on those machines, but such technologies can tend to use non-real time protocols for content transfer that are unsuitable for simultaneous transferring and playback of the content.